


I'm tired of hating you

by Jasontoddsrevenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontoddsrevenge/pseuds/Jasontoddsrevenge
Summary: When Pansy came back to fight in the battle at hogwarts she didn't expect to have a conversation with Potter after it was over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this pairing and I'm not quite sure how I feel about this yet but I hope you guys like it.

Pansy sat watching everyone with uneasy eyes. She waited for someone to notice her. To point at her and scream "You shouldn't be here!" But no one did. They were all hugging and crying and fixing each other up. She sat in a corner by herself knowing that Blaise and Draco were long gone. Left before people could notice their presence. She looked around for any of the 10 Slytherins who came back to the castle with her. She knew at least 3 of them had died, one at the hand of her own mother. It looked as though she was the only one of her house to stick around for the after party. She ignored the few glances thrown her way. She didn't care. She heard a throat clearing above her. She looked up to see Potter standing next to the bench she sat on.

"You're bleeding" he stated, pointing down to her leg. She followed his finger and looked to her leg. Her pant leg was torn from boot to thigh, a gash peeking through the ripped fabric. Now that she saw it she could feel the dull pulsing and a twinge of pain. She was probably in shock. She shrugged her shoulders, not looking at his face.

"That's what happens when you fight a war, Potter" she meant for it to come out with her usual venom but her voice was strained and she sounded more tired than anything.

"Here, let me."

She was about to protest but he had already pulled his wand out and was kneeling in front of her. She couldn't argue with the savior of the Wizarding world. She watched as his wand moved and he whispered something and then the dull pulsing and the pain that was slowly getting worse were suddenly gone. He put his wand away and stood up running his fingers through his hair. "That should do it. I'm not very good at that particular one so it might scar." He warned. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her leg avoiding his eyes again. She saw a bright pink line running from the top of her boot up her leg into her pants. It was definitely going to scar. She saw his feet start to shuffle and it seemed like he was going to walk away but instead of stepping away he took a step closer.

"Pansy. Why did you come back?"

She knew she was going to be asked. She knew there was going to be more than one person throwing that question at her. She didn't expect the question to be asked so softly.

Before she could stop herself she was talking.

"Did you know I have a sister?" She looked up from her leg and he was closer than she thought. He was standing over her. She repressed the need to flinch away. He shook his head at her question and she looked down at her lap, her hands sitting there.

"She's just a baby. I just. I wanted her to have somewhere to go. Somewhere she could get away from the hell that is my house. I wanted her to have Hogwarts."

She didn't look up to see his reaction but she did notice he had stepped sideways and then plopped down on the bench next to her. She continued on, not being able to stop talking now that she had started.

"When I tried to turn you in, I didn't do it because you were Harry Potter and he was the Dark Lord. Potter, it was one life to save many more and this castle. This castle that's been my escape since I was 11…" She was going to continue when Harry's voice cut her off.

"I know you weren't the only person to think it. I know it wasn't only the Slytherins who thought about it." She looked over to him and he shrugged.

"You were just the one to say it."

She nodded.

"Everyone thinks purebloods have it easy. We have it great, like we're the perfect families. You wouldn't believe the stuff that goes on behind closed doors." She stopped there, remembering the stories she had heard about Harry's childhood. She chuckled then.

"Well I guess you would." She noticed the whisper of a smile on his face and she felt like she had to continue.

"Hogwarts was somewhere I could get away from everything and I wanted that for my sister when she got old enough. When we were sent away I realized I messed up trying to turn you in because now I couldn't fight for the one thing that's always kept me safe. So I snuck back when Filch wasn’t paying attention. Me and a few of the others. It was a hard decision for some of them. A lot of our families were out there. They were afraid to face them. But I was ready. I was ready to protect my home. That's why I came back, Potter. Because this isn't just your home. I've lived in Hell for so many years and Hogwarts was my escape from that. And don't think I'm trying to use my tragic back story for an excuse to how much of an ass I am. I know I'm a bitch, Potter, and it has nothing to do with my home life. I've been trying harder to be better this last year but it's not easy just changing everything you've ever known, or thought you knew, and everything you are. But I'm trying. I thought I was just fighting for this school but I wasn't. I realized that when I saw a curse flying towards some Hufflepuff and I threw up a shield before it hit them. I care about these people. I didn't know it until they were in danger but it's not just the walls of Hogwarts that makes it home. It's the people." She was staring intently at him now waiting for him to do something. Anything. Yell, scream, throw something. But he didn’t. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. He held out his hand to her and she confusedly took it. He gave it a quick shake and then a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm tired of hating. There's been too much of it. If you're trying to change, I believe you. And Hogwarts is home to anyone who needs it. 

Start over?" She looked at him, shocked. She knew her mouth was hanging open. She quickly snapped it shut and nodded her head. She didn't trust her words right now.

"Good." He gave a quick smile and stood up from the bench.

"I have to go check on Ron and Hermione but I'll find you later make sure you're okay." He patted her shoulder and walked away, towards Granger who was standing close to Weasley and his family. When Harry reached Hermione, she whispered something to him and he shook his head and said something to Hermione, who looked over his shoulder straight at Pansy. Pansy held back the usual impulse of flipping Granger the middle finger and instead gave a small smile and nodded her head. Hermione's eyes widened but she gave a hesitant smile back before Weasley was tugging her into a tight hug. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled at her and gave a little wink. She didn't know if it was the stress from the battle or if she was just going crazy but she laughed and gave a wink back before leaning against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. It was going to be hard getting past this but having Potter on her side was going to make it just a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @mattjostensbutt


End file.
